


speed dating for losers

by agitatedstates



Series: FFXV halloween week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, all the boys are supernatural beings, heavily inspired by monster prom, mothman is here, speed dating for cryptids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: He was just a ragdoll, afterall, mixed and matched together in what could maybe be something living. Prompto hadn’t really known what love was, but he was happy to get away from home. Nothing much compared to his roommates, a siren prince, a 7 foot demon with a snapped horn on the same side as the scar over his face, and a seelie, so beautiful and terrifying that Prompto couldn't even open his mouth around him for the first few weeks.orPrompto doesn't realise how pretty he is, because his boyfriends are pretty too. also, theyre monsters.





	speed dating for losers

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 for ffxv halloween week! creatures and cryptids looking for love, or, the boys try and leave the house even though they have each other.
> 
> shout out to sanj who helped so much through this, and did some amazing art through it all! see them over on twitter at @kidgrayson and ao3 at pumpkinsoldier
> 
> also, gladio is a demon, noctis is a siren, ignis a seelie and prompto is a ragdoll!

Prompto isn’t sure  _ how  _ Noctis convinced the four of them to come to this. It’ll be  _ fun,  _ a way for them to talk to people who aren’t each other. Noctis seems to think the idea of speed dating is  _ hilarious _ , despite the fact that the four of them are happy with what they have. They don’t need to actually date any of them, but he heard a rumour mothman might show up and suddenly Prompto was sold.

“Does Ignis know what you’re forcing us into?”

“Of course not”

Noctis turns away, and Prompto thinks if he had his tail he’d swish it sarcastically. A Siren prince living on the mainland for university, his skin a sea green and teeth _sharp, _Prompto can’t pinpoint the moment he knew he was in love with him. Really, he can't pinpoint it with Gladio and Ignis either.

He was just a ragdoll, after all, mixed and matched together in what could maybe be something living. Prompto hadn’t really known what love was, but he was happy to get away from home. Nothing much compared to his roommates, a siren prince, a 7 foot demon with a snapped horn on the same side as the scar over his face, and a seelie, so beautiful and terrifying that Prompto couldn't even open his mouth around him for the first few weeks. 

Prompto learnt that Gladio was the softest demon alive, full of love for everyone around him and especially his little sister, an equally tall and terrifying demon, a deep blue against Gladios red. Iris is much scarier than Gladio, but she likes Prompto, so he doesn't worry too much. Gladio likes cup noodles, romance novels and more than anything, loves his boyfriends.

Ignis cooks. He  _ loves  _ cooking. His long ears twitch as he talks, especially when he gets excited. And he  _ does  _ get excited, as Prompto learned. Ignis is smart, writes novels in his spare time and cooks sweets to make Noctis smile. Prompto likes learning about him, finding all the things Ignis loves. He became one of them.

The four of them are an unlikely group. Noctis looks prim and proper, his prettiest suit and his hair styled perfectly, the shine of his patches of scales iridescent in the fluorescent light. Ignis looks like he’s regretted every decision that brought him here, his hair half styled and his shirt creased. He’s unusually dishevelled, but the grin splitting Gladios face tells you all you need to know.

Gladio looks almost pink in the light, washing out all the complexities of his skin, but you can still see his muscles, so Prompto counts his blessings. It was a miracle to get him into a shirt, and if the shirt he ended up picking up was Promptos, so tight it looks painted on, none of them will complain.

“I'm going to kill you for this” Ignis glowers as Gladio swings the door open for them, and they’re in a gym only a little bit full of people who actually think speed dating is a good idea.

All eyes are on them. Or at least his boyfriends, Prompto thinks. No one ever looks at him like that.

Gladio is gripping Ignis’ arm, but not hard enough for him to not get out of if he really wanted. They’d never make him do anything he didnt want, so Ignis must find this entertaining in some way. Either that, or he’s trying to stop his boyfriends from being too foolish.

There’s a tentacle monster of some form on the mic, and through a wobbly voice he informs the room that they should find a seat. Prompto watches as Noctis and Gladio stride to opposite sides of the room, and he can’t help but think they planned this a little too intricately.

Ignis stays by Prompto as long as he can, but in the chaos they end up a few seats apart. There seems to be a rotation system involved, but somehow the four of them ended up on the non rotating side. Prompto feels his heart sink as he realised he won't even get to  _ jokingly  _ flirt with his boyfriends, and the person in front of him is already sweating furiously. 

The circles rotate, Prompto hears every awful pickup line that’s ever been invented and then some. He doesn't even  _ enjoy  _ it, and doesn't understand the way they seem to latch onto him. Prompto meets monsters of every kind, but he can’t help but think this is incredibly lame. 

The MC finally calls for a break, and Prompto is pulling Ignis away as soon as they’re out of the chairs. Noctis has a sour look on his face as they walk up to him, and Gladio is laughing the moment Prompto gets within earshot.

“I can’t believe this! I’m hot right? You’d hit on me at speed dating, right Gladio?”

Prompto is confused, and Ignis stares at Gladio as if that will give him the answers. Noctis turns to him and points, no real malice there but a  _ hint  _ of annoyance.

“Every second person talked more about you than anything else. I can’t believe this. I’m a catch, right Iggy?”

Ignis can’t keep a straight face, and moves a hand to the small of Promptos back. 

“Did your plan backfire, Noctis?”

Noctis is pouting, but he comes over and kisses Prompto. They’re not  _ really _ into PDA, and Noctis is shy at the best of times, but Prompto thinks he’s staking his claim.

“Lets get out of here”

Noctis still sounds mad, but he’s whispering it to Prompto like he’s the only person who matters. He’s forcing Prompto out of the room, dragging him as people stare at all of them, and Prompto think it’s Gladios stare that stops any of them following.

“Man, whoever told you mothman was coming is the worst” 

Prompto is poking at Noctis as they walk out, and slowly he watches his boyfriend stop frowning.

“Look, they’re usually a good source okay”

“Twitter isnt a source, Noctis”

“It is to me Iggy.”

Prompto laughs, his arm around Noctis shoulders as they walk back to their apartment. Prompto promises to take Noctis to the indoor pool, if he promises to help him dry out. Noctis is practically skipping through the carpark, the bath in their apartment not nearly big enough to stop Noctis from feeling homesick.

They’re too distracted by teasing Noctis to notice the shadow above them, or the excitement in the gym behind them as mothman was actually attending, but Prompto wont find that he’s bitter about it. 

After all, three boyfriends and all the love in the world is enough for his little ragdoll heart, and if they’re a weird mix of a siren prince, a demon who wouldn't hurt a fly, a seelie who still makes them all swoon, and a ragdoll made for a purpose he’s not quite sure of yet, then it only really matters to them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is probably one of my favourite ones this week! tomorrow im travelling most of the day and posting a cosplay! leave a kudos and comment if youd like
> 
> twitter: @pitiossruins


End file.
